When it comes to selling automotive commodities, i.e., automotive products and services, automotive dealers are facing ever-increasing challenges. Today's consumers are more educated and informed of their options than before. Today's consumers also have a general distrust of dealership personnel.
Traditionally, dealership personnel have minimal insight into the needs of the consumer during the sales process. To compensate, dealership personnel reviewing automotive commodities with the consumer present virtually all of their commodities to virtually all of their consumers virtually all of the time. Dealership personnel do so to play the odds in hopes that the consumer will “bite” on at least one of the presented commodities. Such sales practices are conducted even when a particular commodity has little to no value for a consumer given the consumer's specific circumstance and knowledge. Furthermore, dealerships do not have consistency as to how and what commodities are offered to the consumers. Dealership personnel employ drastically inconsistent selling styles. Furthermore, since personnel are so often distracted by the opportunity to make a sale, dealerships lack understanding of the objective factors behind the sale of commodity. Instead, dealerships are fixated on sales figures and consumer service scores.
Furthermore, conventional techniques employed by selling commodities are manual and out-of-date. For example, sellers conventionally provide nothing more than static brochures or placemats describing products. These generic advertisements fail to impact customer decisions.
Additionally, dealers and commodity providers spend millions of dollars a year training personnel on how to conduct an in-person interview, which is the basis on which the sales process is founded. Despite all the effort that goes into this training, the results are often mediocre at best.
Therefore, conventional sales practices are inefficient because they often waste the time of the consumer and the dealership personnel. Additionally, conventional such practices potentially exacerbate the distrust consumers have toward dealership personnel. As such, conventional dealership sales practices do not maximize the likelihood of the consumer purchasing offered automotive commodities.